Probably the most difficult problem a novice golfer must face is the need to consistently and accurately swing a given golf club. This need is so critical that it is in fact the basic skill required to properly play the game. Even highly experienced and professional golfers find that they must at least occasionally analyze their swing patterns and correct bad habits, and in fact such a player will sometimes find that "his (or her) game is off," i. e., the player's golf swing has developed some error which must be corrected. Such an error will almost certainly not be prevalent throughout all of the various types of strokes which a golfer must use, but will likely show up in only one aspect of the game, such as driving off the tee, chipping, or putting. In addition, after a player corrects any given error, that player may find that some other aspect of their game needs adjustment due to some error or bad habit which has developed.
Various devices have been developed for the purpose of improving a golfer's swing, as will be more fully described in the Description of the Related Art below. However, most, if not all, of these devices are limited to only one aspect of the game, such as driving off the tee. and cannot be used for the correction of the swing used in other parts of the game. Moreover, very few of these known devices are sufficiently light and portable so as to be easily carried within a typical golf bag where it will be readily accessible to a golfer who wishes to use the device.
The need arises for a golf club swing training apparatus which is sufficiently adaptable so as to be useful in developing or correcting the various types of swings which are used in different areas of the game. The device must be light weight and sufficiently portable so as to be conveniently carried by a golfer for ready access when that golfer wishes to use the device. Additionally, the device should serve to indicate the proper stance for a given golf stroke as the proper stance is essential to a proper swing, and further, that proper stance will vary depending upon the type of stroke desired. Moreover, the device should be relatively inexpensive, thus providing the opportunity for the average player to purchase such a device for his or her own use rather than having to rely on equipment provided by a club or course which may already be in use.